1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe joints, and in particular is concerned with so-called saddle fittings for making branch connections to a main pipe of thermoplastic material such as polyethylene.
2. The Prior Art
The known saddle fittings currently in use comprise a generally semi-cylindrical thermoplastic saddle portion with a concave surface of a curvature complementary to the external dimension of the main pipe to which it is to be fastened by welding. At a substantially central position the saddle portion includes a hole, and an integral tube which is connected to the saddle portion around the hole and projects essentially radially from the convex surface of the saddle portion. Connected to the tube intermediate its ends is a lateral spigot providing a connection for attachment of the branch pipe. For welding the saddle fitting to the main pipe it can be provided with a resistance heating coil located at the concave surface of the saddle portion and extending around the hole therein, and contacts for connecting the heating wire to a suitable source of electric current. The heat generated by the welding current flowing through the heating coil causes the thermoplastic material of the main pipe and saddle portion, as their abutting surfaces, to melt so that upon subsequent cooling the main pipe and saddle portion are fused securely together. In order to open up communication with the interior of the main pipe a cutter is advanced along the tube of the saddle fitting so that its leading cutting edge passes through the hole in the saddle portion and servers a circular hole through the wall of the main pipe. Conveniently, the tube and the cutter are provided with complementary screw threads to facilitate the advancement and cutting action of the cutter by rotation of the cutter by means of an appropriate tool engaged therewith. When the hole has been cut through the main pipe, the cutter is withdrawn and the outer end of the tube is closed off by a closure, such as a plug or cap adapted for sealing engagement with the free end of the tube. When the branch pipe has been correctly secured to the connection spigot, the resultant pipe joint is ready for testing prior to use.
The closures normally used for sealing the end of the saddle fitting tube are detachably mounted on the tube end, such as by a screw-threaded connection. This is advantageous since, for example, if a joint is found unsatisfactory during testing because the main pipe has not been cut through correctly, the closure can be removed and replaced again after repeating the cutting operation. On the other hand, it means the closure can also be removed subsequent to satisfactory testing and should it not be re-applied correctly the pipe joint could leak, whereas no fault was indicated during testing.
In GA-A-1408844 there is disclosed a closure in the form of a plug with a spring ring which engages an annular groove within the tube to lock the plug fixedly in place. This construction prevents removal of the plug after it has been inserted, but means the plug cannot be removed for checking purposes if tests on the joint give unsatisfactory results. Furthermore, it means the plug must be supplied detached from the fitting, which carries the inherent risk that it will be lost or mislaid in the field before the saddle jointing procedure is completed.